Mr. Soames
Mr. Soames is an advisor to Governor Woodes Rogers and a member of his close council. Biography Season Three After Captain Flint rescues Jack Rackham and absconds with the cache of gems, Woodes Rogers falls ill after his fight with Charles Vane and is confined to his bed by Dr. Marcus, so the governor begins holding meetings with his senior counselors in his bedchamber. In there, Soames asks how long they can wait for Captain Benjamin Hornigold, who pursued the[[ Walrus | Walrus ]] with his ship the Orion, until they can assume that he failed to retrieve the gems. He urges Rogers to shift the focus of their operations to preparing for a Spanish invasion. Rogers tells Soames that if Hornigold fails to retrieve the cache, they will redouble their efforts and try again. Rogers then says that if Hornigold returns, it would be easier for Rogers to manage that if he is not dead from exhaustion. Governor Rogers tells his men that their counsel is invaluable, but until he recovers his health, they are to relay all important information to Eleanor Guthrie. Saomes begs his pardon by Rogers stops him and says that on this issue, he needs no advice, Rogers then thanks Soames and the other advisors and tells them to go away. Soames is meeting with Eleanor when Max arrives with Captain Throckmorton. Max tells the former pirate captain to show to Soames and Eleanor what he showed to her. Throckmorton gives the message to them, and it reads “to the first to betray, I offer the first chance to repent; remove the captain, you have until nightfall.” Throckmorton tells them that it was sitting at the foot of his bed when he woke up. Max says that the message is clear, that an unidentified voice is out there that wants Captain Vane’s remains removed from the gibbet in the square. Soames asks why the message bears a Black Spot, and Eleanor explains the lore behind it, saying it was given to wayward members of Henry Avery’s first crew and ignored on the pain of death. Throckmorton however, is unworried, and tells them that if anyone has a problem with his loyalty to the Crown, they can take it up with him and his men. Max is not as certain and advocates for the removal of Vane’s body. Soames is aghast at the prospect of the Governor giving in to an anonymous threat. Max says that the point has been made and keeping the body displayed is inflammatory, but Soames insists that it would make them appear weak. Max argues that it is worse to make self-defeating mistakes out of fear of appearing weak, but Eleanor agrees that keeping the body shows resolve, and demands that they keep the body for three more days before taking it down. After Throckmorton’s murder at the hands of the Pirate Resistance, Rogers declares martial law over Nassau and has Max read the letter sent by the resistance to his council. Season Four Mr. Soames waits out the pirate invasion of Nassau in the vaults below Fort Nassau with the rest of the non combatants. Later that night, once the invasion has been repelled and prisoners secured, Soames and the rest of the civilians return to Nassau Town. Soames is able to make it to the fort before Nassau is overrun by pirates, where he plans to move the harbor facing guns towards the town to begin a counterattack. Eleanor prevents him from doing so however, saying they have too few resources as is and firing the guns will only advertise their fear and panic to the pirates. Soames says that it is their duty to do everything they can to retake Nassau but Eleanor replies that it’s lost. She insists that they wait for her husband to return with reinforcements and only then will they attack. Soames and Frasier eat in the courtyard. Eleanor leaves Mr. Soames in charge of Fort Nassau while she leaves with Flint and an escort of Redcoats to collect the Urca gems as payment for Eleanor and her men vacating the fort and leaving the island. Soames is alarmed by the sight of the approaching Spanish fleet, as is Frasier, who suggests surrendering, for if they don’t the Spanish will kill them all. Soames is appalled by the idea of surrendering to the Spanish Navy, but Frasier reminds him that just a few hours ago, he was prepared to surrender to Long John Silver, and now their lives depend on it. Soames insists that the Spanish will show no quarter, but as he talks he is cut off by Max, who wishes to hear what Lieutenant Utley has to say. Utley tells them that the Spanish flagship is flying Governor Rogers’ signals, telling the fort to stand down. Utley says he believes it is truly the Governor. Soames says that their response is obvious, to follow the Governor’s orders, for he has enlisted Spanish aid in clearing the pirates out of Nassau. If they remain in the fort, the invasion will proceed around them while they stay safe. Max asks what they will do about Eleanor and Frasier simply says “what about her?” Soames tells Max that it would be suicide to try and retrieve her, for the Spanish invasion will be fully underway before they can reach her and return. As Max leaves to find Eleanor, Soames asks her where she is going. The Spanish ships fire volleys with their cannons into Nassau Town, before deploying troops to kill whoever is still alive. Rogers lands with them and is met on the beach by Soames, Frasier and Lieutenant Utley. Rogers quickly realizes something is wrong and asks Soames where Eleanor is. Soames tells the Governor that Eleanor left with an escort hours earlier to make the exchange for the gems. Rogers is enraged that they let his wife leave the safety of the fort and punches Soames in the face. Soames falls to the ground and is helped up by Frasier while Rogers attempts to have Juan Antonio Grandal order the Spanish soldiers not to harm Eleanor. After the invasion, Soames informs Governor Rogers that a ringleader of the Pirate Resistance, Billy Bones, surrendered himself and said he would only speak with Rogers directly. Rogers is confused as to what Bones wants to speak to him about, and Soames tells Rogers that Billy wants to make a deal. XXXVI.Rogers arrives late to a meeting of his council only to find Mr. Soames sitting alone at the table. Soames tells him that the rest of them waited an hour before departing. Rogers is dismissive, replying that council meetings will not solve their problems. As Rogers leaves, Soames tells him the council is losing faith in him, that they see the problems in rebuilding the colony and the dangers if they fail. Soames says that they are growing more and more skeptical that Rogers does not have a solution, but Soames is more afraid that they will learn what Rogers’ solution actually is. Soames admits that he knows Rogers plans on ransoming Madi to Flint with the gems as payment. Soames angrily asks Rogers if he truly believed that no one, including Soames, would not find out about the deal when Rogers has pursued it so recklessly. Rogers calmly tells Soames that Eleanor made the deal, and he is simply collecting. Soames reminds him that the pirates are gone from Nassau, as are the threat they presented, but Rogers insists that the threat they pose has never been greater and they seek to uproot all of civilization. Soames yells at Rogers that defending civilization is not his responsibility, restoring stable profits too Nassau is and if Rogers men, who already doubt him, see pirates and war return to the island, they will mutiny. Rogers takes all this in silently before retiring. Rogers is defeated at Skeleton Island and imprisoned when Marion Guthrie purchases his debts and he is unable to pay them. Augustus Featherstone is appointed Governor of New Providence Island and Soames remains an advisor. While Jack Rackham talks to Mark Read in the tavern, Rackham points out Featherstone talking to Soames and Frasier on the second floor. Quotes “It is a well-settled statement of resolve to maintain the display. If it is removed in the light of this threat, in the light of Captain Flint’s standing ultimatum against the use of it, would it not worry you that it might appear weak?” '' - Mr. Soames on the display of Charles Vane’s body in XXVIII. ''“They waited an hour before disbanding. Evidently, that is the lifespan of ‘the governor is on his way’ as a viable measure of delay.” “The solution to our problems is not going to come from a council meeting.” “They are losing faith in you. They see the problems we face in rebuilding this colony, the dangers if we fail. And they are growing more and more skeptical by the day that you have anything in the way of a solution. My'' ''fear is it’s worse than that. My fear s that they will learn what your solution actually is. I know you intend to ransom away that slave woman to Captain Flint and his Maroon allies in exchange for the pirates’ cache of gems. As brazenly as you pursued this bargain, did you really believe that no one would find out about it, that I wouldn’t find out? “My wife made the bargain for the cache, Mr. Soames. All I’m going to do is collect.” “The pirates are gone, sir, the threat that they presented us is done!” “The threat that the pirates present has never been grater! Their intent is to cause terror and destruction until civilization simply ceases to function.” “The defense of civilization is not your responsibility, sir! Your duty is to restore stable profits too Nassau. And the men charged to follow you to that end are already questioning their trust in you. If they see pirates return here, if they see skirmishes begin again on this island and they know it was because you invited it, then you are going to have a mutiny on your hands, sir.” *Mr. Soames and Governor Woodes Rogers in XXXVI. Trivia *Soames wears a wig. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Civilian Category:Royal Navy members Category:Living Characters Category:Recurring Characters